Merlin, His Neck, and Arthur
by Target23
Summary: When it comes to Merlin and his scarf, he behaves a bit strangely. He is almost protective of it. Of course, this drives Arthur mad, frustrating him to no end. Four times Arthur didn't see Merlin's neck, and one time he did. Possible slash later.
1. In Heat

It was the hottest day in Camelot Arthur could remember. Children were playing in streams, and nobles were languishing in their chambers, fanning themselves futilely. Arthur had even called off the knight's daily training. Camelot was at a standstill.

Merlin dropped Arthur's armor on to the floor with a clang and a sigh. Even during a heat wave, servants have to work. After all, the kingdom can't fall into disrepair. "Merlin!" Arthur called. "Can't you do something about this wretched heat?"

"Sorry sire, I have no control over the weather," Merlin retorted, although he probably did.

"Honestly, what use are you as a manservant?" Arthur groaned, closing his eyes.

"Not much it seems," Responded Merlin in a flat tone. Arthur's eyes snapped open to scrutinize Merlin. His response to Arthur's taunt had no bite, and Merlin almost never missed a chance for an argument. In fact, Merlin did seem rather listless. His eyes were slightly unfocused. His arms hung limp at his sides, as if the mere thought of moving them took too much effort. Merlin's most alarming feature however was his lack of sweat. Though it must have been near boiling out, his brow was devoid of any trace of perspiration. Arthur had enough field experience to know this was a sign Merlin needed water and to cool off quickly.

"Merlin you idiot!" cried Arthur, causing said idiot to jump in surprise. "You're of no use to me if you've _fainted_ from the heat! Take that stupid scarf of yours off and drink some water." Merlin curled his arms around his throat protectively. Now that he thought about it, Arthur had never seen Merlin's bare throat. That damnable scarf always covered it.

Although he didn't take his scarf off, Merlin did pour himself a glass of water. The red scrap of fabric around his neck baubled as he took a long draft from the goblet. "It's not as if removing one piece of clothing is going to make a huge difference in cooling me off," said Merlin, after he had drained the goblet.

"Maybe not, but you look as if you are about to collapse. Besides, if you don't, I can order you to completely strip down and run through the castle to '_cool off',_" Said Arthur with a threatening gleam in his eyes. Merlin's eyes widened, but made no move to take his scarf off. Arthur walked over to Merlin and attempted to remove the scarf himself. Merlin ducked under Arthur's hands. He quickly dashed across the room, ending up by Arthur's window.

"I'd really rather keep it on, thanks," said Merlin nervously.

"Alright, if you want to die of heat, it's no concern of mine." With that, Arthur washed his hands of the matter. He let it drop. He did, however, file it away in his memory for future contemplation.


	2. In Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. A girl can wish though.**

**Sorry it took so long, I lost my flash drive with the story on it and had to redo this chapter. Thanks for the patience.**

The battle was long and bloody. In the end, the ground was strewn with bodies. Both enemy men and knights of Camelot lay motionless in the aftermath. Their lifeless faces were made even eerier by a thick blanket of fog covering the battlefield.

Arthur did not pause to inspect any of his men. He was looking for one idiot. The Prince was frantically trying to find the one person stupid enough not to wear armor into battle. Arthur spotted the gangly servant propped against the stump of a long dead tree. Running over to Merlin, Arthur slid down onto the damp ground.

Merlin was bleeding._ His_ Merlin, the stupid, bumbling idiot, was bleeding. There was a long gash along his right arm. The wound itself didn't look serious, but Merlin's already pale face was even paler from blood loss.

Merlin turned his head to Arthur groggily. "Arthur!" he said. "Did we win?"

"Of course we won! I was leading the attack after all," replied Arthur in his usual pompous tone, if a little shakily. "Now what have you done to yourself now?" he continued, pointing at Merlin's arm.

As if noticing it for the first time, Merlin looked down at the offending appendage, puzzled. Arthur resisted the temptation to smack himself on the head of _course_ the imbecile hadn't realized he was injured.

"Just give me your scarf and I'll use it to staunch the blood flow," Arthur ordered.

Merlin's eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head vehemently. Arthur attempted to grab the scarf off his neck. Merlin clutched it to himself with his injured arm.

"This is ridiculous! I know you're attached to that grubby thing, but I thought you'd be rather fond of your arm as well."

"Can't you use my jacket?" queried Merlin.

"I suppose I could. Although I thought your scarf would be easier to replace," Arthur replied.

"Well, it, I mean…" Merlin fumbled for an explanation. "It was a present! From my mother!" It was a blatant lie and Arthur knew it. He let it go. If Merlin wanted a romance with his clothing, it wasn't any of his business.

Arthur wrapped the brown jacket around the laceration. He pulled Merlin up by his uninjured arm. Leaning on the prince, Merlin managed to take a few steps before promptly passing out. Idiot.


	3. In the Spirit of Discovery

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I don't know how much I like this chapter. Meh.**

"Gaius!" yelled Arthur as he burst into the physician's chambers. Gaius turned abruptly, almost knocking down the glass instruments on his work bench.

"Sire," he said, relaxing. "You scarred me half to death."

"Sorry. I'm looking for Merlin. The idiot didn't show up this morning. Do you know where he is?"

Gaius slapped his forehead. "I apologize. He needed to leave Camelot unexpectedly. There is a, ah," here Gaius paused and seemed to wrack his brain for an excuse "family matter." Arthur raised his eyebrow. He left without a word, slamming the door behind him. Something was going on, and he was not going to be left in the dark.

As Arthur stomped around moodily, he caught sight of his manservant. Merlin was skulking in the shadow of a building. He looked shifty, a child who knew they were breaking a rule.

The prince was about to call out to him, but something about Merlin's demeanor stopped him. Instead he surreptitiously followed his manservant. Two could play these childish games.

When Merlin went down a passage into a little known tunnel, however, Arthur hesitated. Something just didn't feel right. None the less, he slipped into the passage with a sinking heart.

Arthur never expected what was waiting for him. Merlin was facing off with horrid monster. It was about the size of a man, but it looked like it was made of ink. It had crude limb-shaped appendages, but it's only distinct feature was its mouth. The gigantic maw gaped open, tendrils of the inky substance dripping from its upper lip.

Merlin spoke to the creature. "I'll give you a chance. One chance. Leave Camelot." The monster cocked its head at the civil tone. It responded by reaching out with its "arm" to Merlin's scarf, attempting to pull Merlin closer.

Merlin's eyes glowed golden and the creature's body began to bubble. It let out a horrible moan and exploded with a pop. Goop landed on both manservant and prince. "Don't touch my scarf."

Arthur stood, mouth gaping, much like the dead creature's had. Merlin had magic. Merlin exploded monsters. Gentle, goofy, lope-sided grinning, idiot Merlin. As much as this revelation flipped his world upside down, he couldn't help being disappointed the creature hadn't ripped off Merlin's scarf.


End file.
